


Sharing

by Ekala



Series: Assassin's Creed Kink Meme Fills [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed II - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Assassin's Creed II, Bukkake, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sixsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: "I have promised my brothers that we will share... everything."
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Brotherhood Assassins/Leonardo da Vinci
Series: Assassin's Creed Kink Meme Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/516646
Kudos: 13





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> De-anon from the (original?) Assassin's Creed Kink Meme. Written for [this prompt.](https://forkinsocket.livejournal.com/16841.html?thread=1176521#t1176521)

Leonardo didn't think it was a good idea.

"It's hard enough to keep us secret, what if--"

Ezio shushed him with a light finger.

"We share intimate knowledge of the murders of more than a few officials. I doubt this is any worse than that."

A smile played across his lips.

"And I have promised my brothers that we will share... everything."

That was how Leonardo found himself here, surrounded by four hungry Assassins and one devious lover, wondering how exactly he was supposed to be shared anyways.

Ezio was pressed up behind him, murmuring assurances as deft fingers removed his clothes. He could feel the flush on his own face, suddenly understanding why women would often be reluctant to bare themselves for paintings - the intense scrutiny was more arousing than he'd like to admit. He clutched at Ezio's hand as he reached for his breeches, shaking his head nervously. Ezio purred into his ear, gently removing the last article of clothing, letting Leonardo tense against him.

The other four Assassins hadn't moved yet, as if waiting for a command. Ezio ran gentle hands across Leonardo's body, whispering soothing words in his ear and willing him to relax. As soon as he did, the first two came forward, curious hands gently running across his chest. They could have been twins for all Leonardo could see of them, clothed in the same garb save for differing hoods. He couldn't help but arch up against them, whimpering softly as they toyed with his nipples. He could feel all the eyes in the room riveted on him, flushing deeper under the gazes. Ezio chuckled lowly behind him, still pressed to his back and repeatedly petting his sides in a soothing motion.

The two men moved almost in sync, one moving up as the other wandered down. Leonardo found that he could barely hold back his voice as one nipped at his hip and the other bit his collarbone before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He moaned faintly into the man's mouth as the other ran his tongue teasingly around the base of his member, melting into the familiar heat of Ezio behind him. A chuckle from his lover reverberated through him.

"Good." He felt Ezio make some sort of gesture, his eyes still closed as he thoroughly enjoyed the tongue still lapping at his hip and the teeth imprinting themselves on his neck. He jerked in surprised as they were joined by two sets of hands. He blearily opened his eyes, seeing that both the other men had joined in the body-worship. One, the one without the cloth over his face, shortly dropped down to join the first man with covering Leonardo's hips in lovebites. The other kept his mask on, running his hands over Leo's chest and playing with his nipples again. The overload of sensations from all sides had Leonardo moaning, unable to think and knees feeling weak. Ezio supported him, and Leonardo could almost feel the amusement rolling off of him. A particularly harsh bite to his hip made him gasp loudly, clutching at Ezio's hands. The sensations suddenly stopped, all four men abruptly moving away.

Leo whined, instinctively arching towards the lost feelings. He cracked open his eyes again, voice scratchy as he tried to talk. "Ezio...?" His lover just as suddenly picked him up, hauling him to the bed in the center of the room. Leonardo blinked up at him, very confused and a little apprehensive. Ezio swept him into a passionate kiss, which Leo returned happily, though he could still feel the gazes of the four other men burning into him. He wondered, for a moment, what the plan was.

Then Ezio flipped him over, arranging him on all fours facing outward so the others could see his face. Leonardo could feel his face heat as they stepped closer to the bed, each beginning to untie their own layers of clothing to reach hard flesh. His focus was interrupted again as Ezio pressed against his back, already naked - he had always been a master of getting his clothes off as quickly as possible. Leonardo pushed back, biting his lip against a groan at the feeling. He felt the smirk against his shoulder just before the push of a suddenly-slick heat against his entrance (always too good at the sex) and he moaned again, loud and unashamed this time.

The next minutes were a blur of heat and pleasure. Leonardo could hear his own lewd moans but they were drowned out of his ears by the sounds of slapping flesh all around him, the muffled grunts of men and the heavy breathing of his lover. He managed to open his eyes again, flushing deeper at the sight of four pairs of eyes riveted on him and four hands working furiously because of it. He moaned again, his own eyes stuck on the sight as he arched back against Ezio and his hands tangled in the sheets. Ezio laughed breathlessly, still pounding into him.

"Show them all how beautiful you are..." Leonardo knew exactly what he meant and squeezed his eyes shut as he moaned brokenly and came. He nearly passed out, world going white around him and by the time he had come down he was being covered in hot splatters even as Ezio shuddered inside him.

After the other had left, he had only two questions.

"What are their names - it's terribly improper, I can't believe I did that without asking - and when do we do this again?"

Ezio just laughed.


End file.
